The present invention relates to walk-behind rotary tillers and more particularly relates to controls for the propel and tiller tool drives therefor.
It is known to provide power-driven walk-behind implements such as mowers and tillers and the like with belt drives which include idler pulleys that are selectively controllable by means of a hand-operated control member to effect torque transmission and disengaged conditions in the drives.
The prior art controls suffer from one or more of the disadvantages of being too complicated and too difficult to adjust for wear compensation.